


Genesis

by Lanemesis_Rosemary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, Gods, I Don't Even Know, I just don't know, I may or may not make them OOC, Immortals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Original Character(s), Regret, Reincarnation, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanemesis_Rosemary/pseuds/Lanemesis_Rosemary
Summary: Everything changed since the death of the son of Hades. An unknow forces began their attacks towards the demigods, the unexplainable appearance of crazy witches and demons that tried to killed the demigods, and the disappearance of many demigods. At that point, the gods decided to made the seven chosen demigods immortal and chose them as the generals of both camps, to protects the camps from the unknow forces.They didn't know, that the cause of the unknow forces' aggression already arrived on the earth for the revenge and hatred from the past. Along with the appearance of a group called 'Chaos', that preparing for a big war against their enemies, and apparently they didn't knew that they dragged the demigods with their problematic war only because one of their stupid leaders; an idiot narcissistic girl, who only knew how to messed up with everything, landed on Camp Half-Blood and discovered their existence.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> For your information, English isn't my native language. I'm an Indonesian, btw. So forgive me if there's any grammar or typo. I'm still trying to learned how to write story in English, by myself. And this is my first story. Feels free to pointed any mistakes, so I could fixed them! And this is not a Chaos story.

_World is never a pretty place. There's only two sides existed in this world, black and white. Good and Bad. You couldn't choose the side you will born to, it's up to the fates._

 

_The fates were never fair to everyone. Be that gods, their spawns, humans, or monsters. You can't changed it. That's what I learned since I found out who my father was._

 

_I was used to this kind of life. Regarded as weird kid and never be accepted, even when I helped them in the wars. I'm just an outcast, a traitor, that will never be accepted into my own kind. Used to others whispered about me, talked behind my back, the scorns and curses thrown at me. I already used to this life._

 

_To them, I was the weird emo kid that always dressed in black, the creepy loner who can talked to the ghost and summoned zombies. Never a hero I dreamed to be when I was a kid. I'm a disgrace to my father. Not like my sister. He always told me that I was weak, and how he wished that my sister was the one lived, not me. I always restraint myself to said the sentence that formed on the tip of my tongue. I always wanted to told him that I wished that I was the one that died, not my sister. I wished I can changed place with her and let her live. But, I can't changed the past. I can only regretted it in every seconds of my life._

 

_To the demigods, I was the spawn of the creepy guy that ruled the underworld below the ground. Greek and Roman. It's the truth, that I accepted bitterly from a long time ago. I can't refused it, and lived in denial. I can only accepted it. Because it was the truth I didn't want to faced. My father was never liked and worshipped by both Greek and Roman. So was his kids. We just like a black cat, a symbol of misfortune, that walked around and brought calamity and chaos to everyone._

 

_In the past, I always thought the life of a demigod was cool, but I was really wrong._

 

_I really wished I got a normal life as a normal human, instead of a life as a demigod that constantly lived with dangers in every corners ready to attacked me in every moments. I just wished I never existed, and my mother and my sister was able to lived a normal life; without me, the black cat. But, in this world, the only one existed is the reality. A hard reality that everyone must faced, whether they wanted it or not._

 

_I can't remember when I started to thought about suicide. Maybe after the war with Gaea, my really old great grandmother. Maybe not. I don't knew when, but everytime I see my razor blade that hidden in my drawer, I felt tempted to ended this tiring life. Just with one deep wound from it, and this torture and misery will be ended. Then, I could rest in peace and forget my past. About every torture and misery, about my sister's death, about my mother's, about every campers, and my friends. About my entire life._

 

_But, I felt a small part of my heart whispered to me, that it will ended bad and there's will be a consequence waiting for me. So, I busied myself with trainings and doing errands from my father. To forgot about my thought._

 

_That was, until a person attacked Camp Half-Blood. And, that was when my life ended. Tried to stopped the seven from killing themselves because their inner heroic senses kicked in._

 

_It was the end of my past as Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. A demigod that was an outcast and loner emo, the weird creepy kid from Cabin Thirteen and the Ghost King, that won't missed by everyone he knew. How sad._

 

_At least, I saved the butts of those seven heroic demigods from being killed because of their stupidity to ignored the fact that the enemy was more powerful than them, before I got killed. I don't have any regrets..._

 

 

 

_Wait a minute..._

 

_I forgot to told him about my crush on him..._

 

_I started to regretted my life. Can I at least got a little extra time to told him, that he was not my type?_

 

 


	2. Requiem 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't post anything for a while. I'm busy with school. It's near the exam time and I really anxious to get good marks, because I failed two subjects last semester and I don't want to repeat my class. It's still unedited and raw. Forgive me. And I don't read PJO again for my research for this story, no time, sorry. And because I made them OOC, so I guess the problem only the detail of the Greek demigods world. I have to read PJO again. Oh God, so tired.

"These monsters were really weird..." Percy muttered quietly, as he looked at the monster he slain that turned into stone and then crumbled into black dust. He looked up to saw that the monsters his friends slain also turned into black dust.

 

"Hey, was these monsters considered as Greek monster, if they turned into black dust? It's still dust you know..." Leo asked uncertainly, glancing at his friends with uneasiness in his face. 

 

They all wore expressions of uneasiness. No one seems to know what to do with this situation. They didn't know what these monsters are. They never saw them before. So, one thing they could understand was these monsters didn't belong to both Roman and Greek pantheon. As to where they come from, they have no idea. 

 

Annabeth stared at the ground, where the dust pile. Her eyebrows were knitted tightly, as she fell into deep thought. "I never see a monster like this before. The gods told us that the enemies maybe will send some monsters after us. But, they never told us what kind of monsters the enemies will pull out to kill us." She folded her hands over her chest, her thumb caressed the corner of her mouth. Her expression serious, as she fell into deep thought. "I have bad feeling about this. I believe they still have stonger monsters than these things. But, why don't they send it instead of these monsters?" She voiced her thought, frustased by this situation.

 

Piper sighed and shook her head. "If only I could charmspeak them..." She said helplessly, looking at the ground.

 

Percy shrugged at her, not really cared whether she could or not. "These monsters were a weak shrimp, they couldn't speak as far as we know. Do anyone ever heard they speak?" He turned to his friends and asked them.

 

Frank waved his hand, Hazel shook her head, Leo ignored him to observed the surrounding, Jason held his hands and looked at Piper who just rolled her eyes.

 

"... Then, what should we do, now? Annie?" Percy asked as he turned to see Annabeth with concern in his eyes. "Any plans?" He sounded a little bit anxious, but he still calmly said, unwavering. 

 

Annabeth shook her head, she tapped her chin for a while. Her eyes held doubt, a stark contrast with her usual grey eyes that shining with pride and wise in it. "I need to research it for now. We can't just sitting around and waiting for them to ambush us. Let's just increase the security and let some campers patrol at night to avoid any sneak attack for now, it's better than nothing," she said with face full of seriousness. "And Leo, think you can help me?" She asked Leo, who turned at her.

 

"Anytime, I'm going to search for any ideas. Who know if our weapons don't work with the next monsters they send for us?" He shrugged and nodded to Annabeth. Annabeth sighed helplessly looked at the sky with one thought plagued her mind.

 

_What is their purpose?_

**_-—-_ **

 

"There's an abnormal movement of the monsters, these recent days," said the young man with tiredness in his handsome face. He sighed and leaned against his chair as he looked around the table. The others were waiting for his explanation, but their expression is the usual boredness he always see and sometimes he wears as well. The corner of his mouth twitched in annoyance.

 

"Where?" Asked a young woman, sitting across him with narrowed striking violet eyes. Her slender fingers tapping the table continously, making noise which not really bothered them at all.

 

The man grimly stated two words, "Long Island." There's an eery silence after the words spoken.

 

No one speak. There's only the sound of the ticking clock in the wall, filling the silence room.

 

He eyed them patiently, waiting for any response.

 

"Oh." He only heard that damned word from his arch nemesis, who leisurely playing with her phone without much interest to paid any attention to the meeting. She glanced at him and smirked provocatively, like always. He glared as she stuck out her tongue at him childishly. 

 

"Don't pay attention to her, Dragon, she just got a new toy yesterday. Don't know how long this time, for her to dumped, yet, another poor man out of boredness." Dragon made a sound of agreement to his friend that sat in his left. Irish is not the talkative type, so Dragon likes him more than his others friends. "Living so long to this extend, no normal being could maintain their mentality with this monotonous kind of life. Slowly, they will lose their sanity, bit by bit fall into despair and then losing themselves, eventually. It's like our second nature to search for toys to pass times without boredness." Irish heaved a sigh and folded his hand while staring at the table without any interest to listening the content of meeting, anymore.

 

In their mind, there's already one obvious word. The silent command they always heard even if it was unspoken. 

 

_Hunt._

 

"Speaking of play, anyone have see our wild lioness?" The girl that sitting at Dragon's right spoke up. A few people paid attention to her, raising an eyebrow with a face that she know meaning ' _playing again? Really?_ '. "I didn't see her shadow in these recent days. I already asked others, but they didn't see her at all." She sighed, a bit worried could be seen in her emerald eyes.

 

"Her? Don't know. I was at the usual place these days with Hydra. Try ask chief or that woman, they usually observe our behavior. Though, I need to say, you acting like her mother, Mage. Stop that, she is not your daughter."

 

Mage grumbled under her breath and shot a glare at the man sitting near the table head. He smirked and winked at her much to her dislike. She always resent this man ever since their big fight three years ago, and although it was his fault, he never took initiative to apologized to her. He only playing and flirting and harassing her endlessly. She swear if this continues, she will sue this man for harassment and sexual assault–she could fabricate the evidences easily and throw him to the cold prison cellar single handedly.

 

"Justice, just shut up and stop harassing her." Mage smirked as she heard the vice leader spoke up. Justice glared at her and grunted unhappily as Hydra rolled his eyes and patted his shoulder. "Who is responsible for Long Island?" She asked calmly looking at them.

 

With reluctance in his face, Justice looked at her and held his hand up, indicating that he is the one that responsible for that place. There's several 'pfft', giggles, and snickers could be heard from almost everybody there. Justice glared at them, but they stared at him with smirks. The poor man is going to have hard days. 

 

"Oh, so you all want to replace him?" The cold voice of their vice leader made them turned and muttered sorry, half-heartedly. The vice leader sighed, as she said, "Search for the little brat and drag her back here. Don't forget to investigate if there's any hidden motive for them to sent so many monsters to Long Island. Everyone else, go back to your posts and wait for the next commands."

 

She stopped talking, her eyes narrowed. "Inferno," She called out.

 

The young man who dozing off the entire time, snapped open his eyes and looked at her sleepily. "Yes?" He said with uncertainty, his voice is hoarse. She could tell that Inferno sleeping since the meeting started and didn't heard anything, like always. 

 

She stared at him and said with low tone, "There's something I want you to do. Come to my office after this, this is a direct command from the chief. And do me a favor, please. Don't ever sleep again in the meeting, or I will order Mage to turns you into a grasshopper so I could feed you to Dragon." Inferno nodded, his face pale and full of terror at the threat. Mage giggled at his trembling figure and patted his shoulder with mischievous eyes. 

 

Dragon shouted angrily, his face red and his usual honey caramel eyes turned into a pair of amber eyes with vertical slit pupil, like the eyes snake has. "I don't like grasshopper! F#ck! What kind of dragon eat grasshopper?! I don't even want to eat that nasty thing!" He pointed his finger at Inferno who looked offended by his comment.

 

She ignored Dragon's shout, pretending he didn't even exist. Hydra tried to calming him but failed, and immediately brought him out to avoided more problem—after he give apologetic smile to the vice leader, who stared at him and shook her head. 

 

They all didn't paid any attention to Dragon and stood up to give her polite salutes. 

 

She nodded slightly as she watched them went out from the room silently. Then sat back to her chair as she folded her hands. "Mysterious power detected from two places... Possibly—... The monsters' weird movement recently... Mythical creatures were in panic state and went into hiding..." She mumbled incoherently under her breath. Her eyes shone with weird light. "Please come back soon, cousin... This is not a mere game, anymore."

 

**-—-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what ghost possessed me to make this story, while I have 3 translation work and 2 original stories to do on wattpad. But, here I am. I don't really care.


End file.
